The present invention relates to a tool for removing blackheads or sebum from the skin.
Sebum is a fatty lubricant matter secreted by sebaceous glands of the skin. A blackhead is created when a small plug of sebum blocks the duct of a sebaceous gland often occurring on the face according to Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary. In order to remove the plug two methods are commonly used. The first method which is used is to squeeze the skin adjacent to the blackhead. The second method is to use a blackhead removal tool commercially available. The blackhead removal tool consists of a handle with a 7 mm plate on at least one end. The plate which can have a slight indentation has a hole of about 2.0 to 3.0 mm in diameter positioned within that plate. The plate is positioned over the clogged pore with the walls of the hole surrounding the blackhead and depressed directly downward onto the skin. The plate is about 1 mm thick so as to withstand the pushing pressure without bending the tool.
The first method tends to be painful and can leave pock marks on the user's face. The second method while being less painful is less effective. Thus there is a need for an improved tool and method for removing blackheads.